


peluk

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akashi ingin dipeluk. midorima/akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peluk

Akashi melirik dari sudut matanya yang tajam.

Midorima tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar laptopnya dan mengabaikan kehadirannya. Akashi menoleh dan mencoba fokus pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Sejak kapan ia tertarik pada novel romansa yang Midorima pinjam dari Kuroko?

“Oke, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan Sei,” Midorima terus mengetik, sesekali menyeruput teh peppermint, Akashi menyukai sisi dimana Midorima peka dan pengertian. “Bicarakan saja, tumben sekali.”

Akashi pikir keinginannya kali ini bisa dibilang memalukan. Akashi menyalahkan novel di tangannya, menyalahkan ramalan-ramalan Oha-Asa yang rutin ditonton Midorima (termasuk masalah cinta) menyalahkan semuanya.

“Sei?”

“Terus mengetik saja, Shin,”

“Kau lapar?”

“Tidak,”

“Sei,”

“Shin,” Akashi  menoleh.

“Rasanya dipeluk itu bagaimana?”

Midorima berhenti menatap laptop dan memperbaiki kacamata. Midorima ingat …kalau Akashi memang begini dan begitu sehingga entahlah, keinginan untuk menertawakan melebur menjadi rasa simpati dan mengasihani. Tidak, Akashi tidak suka dikasihani dan Midorima memilih untuk tidak mendefinisikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata.

“Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Anggap saja percakapan ini tidak pernah ada,” Akashi membuang muka dan beranjak dari sofa. Sial sekali, ia terlihat memalukan di depan Midorima. Jangan tanya alasan mengapa Akashi bertanya hal sepele seperti itu, banyak hal yang berputar di kepala Akashi.

Midorima menahan pergelangan tangan Akashi, menarik Akashi sehingga terduduk. Menenggelamkan kepala Akashi ke dalam dadanya, merangkul Akashi sehingga Midorima tahu, bahwa Akashi semakin kurus saja sejak mengurus perusahaan keluarganya.

_Oh, begini yang namanya pelukan._

“Bagaimana rasanya Sei?” Midorima bertanya diantara rona merah di wajahnya. Akashi menggerakan lengan, ikut melingkari pinggang Midorima. Akashi bernapas dan harum Midorima memenuhi pikirannya.

“Hangat.” Akashi memejamkan mata. “Nyaman,”

“Ada lagi?”

“Menyenangkan,”—Midorima mengeratkan dekapannya.


End file.
